


香皂味 (Soap)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically Jongkook attracts many people because of his soap scent, M/M, Student! Kwangsoo, Teacher! Jaesuk, Teacher! Jongkook
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 大学paro有什么用，是老师之间谈恋爱啊。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	香皂味 (Soap)

**Author's Note:**

> 主石钟，有光洙插足，自己看着也觉得害臊的ooc。

#1.  
刘在石第一次见到那个男人已经是八月份的事了，那是他傍晚跑完步后在家附近的公共澡堂洗澡时发生的事。  
男人走进来的时候浑身是汗，却没有大多数男性都会有的汗臭味，相反竟然还散发着一种莫名很好闻的清香味。有点像香皂味，又有点中药的味道。  
刘在石用的是一间大澡堂，连隔板都不带的那种。那天澡堂里的人并不多，刘在石也不愿意待在狭窄的隔间里，就一个人去了大澡堂。  
男人进来的时候刘在石还在欢快的唱着狎鸥亭小混混，男人就当做没听见一样走了进来，在刘在石旁边的喷头下停了下来，把毛巾一放，转头瞥了一眼刘在石。  
刘在石这才发现身边有人，赶快闭上了嘴。  
……这个男人，站在哪不好，偏要站在我旁边啊。  
事实上澡堂里除了刘在石之外一个人都没有。  
——好尴尬。  
刘在石也干脆装作没看见那个男人，继续冲洗着，然后时不时瞥两眼。  
……身材好像很不得了啊，这个男人。  
刘在石没有戴眼镜，只是稍稍扫了几眼，男人似乎不是黑发，好像染了类似棕色的头发。皮肤比一般亚洲人要黑一些，但还算是很健康的麦色。肩宽、背阔肌很发达、胸也长得很发达，只是看了几眼就看得出来，腰很细、大腿很壮，屁股很翘。  
然后……那里也不是开玩笑的。  
刘在石悄悄咽了口口水，视线不知道为什么有点不想收回来。  
事先说明刘在石不是Gay，甚至还有女人现在在追求他，然而这个很有异性缘的刘在石现在正在公共澡堂里偷看一个男人的身体。  
男人忽然关上了水，转过头来把刘在石偷看的罪行抓个现行。  
刘在石没能及时撤回视线，和男人无言的对视着。  
男人缓缓朝他伸出了手，声音低沉的开口：“……不好意思，借一下沐浴露。”  
……  
诶……借沐浴露？  
“那个……香皂可以吗。”刘在石抓起一旁的香皂就要递过去。  
男人身体一颤，表情黑下来的忽然收回了手。  
“啊……那算了，没关系的。”  
……  
话说我刚刚是不是被误认为是基佬了？！  
刘在石一把拉过男人的手，把香皂塞了进去：“哦哦，不用客气，你用吧，我先走了！”  
男人本来是很拒绝的要甩开那个香皂，然而刘在石的力气可能出乎他的意料，黑下来的脸被刘在石的强行送香皂变得苍白带绯红。  
“喂……喂！我不要你的香皂啊！”  
就那样刘在石因为直男的自尊心送了那个男人一颗香皂，第二天开始就不再去大澡堂了，怕遇上了那个棕毛男人又会尴尬。  
……就那样。  
就那样，九月份首尔一中开学的时候，在新教师集会上，刘在石又一次见到了那个男人。  
其实刚开始的时候刘在石并没认出来那个人是在澡堂遇见过的那个男人，而是男人自己跑过来的，然后在周围没人看见的时候蹭到自己身边，把一块香皂丢进了自己口袋里。  
刘在石把香皂摸出来看了一眼，再转过身去找男人的时候，男人一惊后飞速消失了。  
他回家试了一下那个香皂，果然是中药味的，和男人身上的味道很像。  
……  
刘在石黑着脸思考了一会后，把那个香皂留了下来，但并不准备之后会用那个香皂。  
看在男人的面子上才会留着的，而且这个味道还不错，但刘在石并没有想用的想法，也许是因为和一个男人身上有同样的味道会很奇怪吧。  
之后在开学典礼后的教室里，那个男人正好就在自己刚讲完话下讲台的时候路过了班级门口，然后声音并不大的喊了一声。  
“啊，早啊，那个香皂还好用吗。”  
……  
那之后整个初一九班的人都因为那块香皂认识了金钟国。  
以上就是刘在石和金钟国因为一块香皂而相识的全过程。

#2.  
刘在石睡过头了，比正常时间晚起了半个小时。  
他赶到教室的时候下课铃正好打响，在讲台上站着的人不是班长或者其他干部，偏偏那么巧就是金钟国。  
“在石哥你怎么回事啊，再被我抓到的话我是要告诉你们组长的。”  
刘在石尽全力的做出一副很惭愧的样子。虽然金钟国是教的高中部，教的科目也和自己的不同，他教英语自己教历史，但毕竟也是比自己小了四岁，还总是用一副前辈的语气跟自己说话，这让刘在石有些不爽。  
“闹钟没响啊，是闹钟的问题，就别再取笑我了行吗。”  
金钟国叹了口气，用胸部猛撞了下刘在石的手臂，刘在石一没站稳差点倒在讲台上。  
“……你总是这么用暴力逼我就范，我也要跟你组长打小报告。”  
“告就告吧，反正我组长和我关系好。”金钟国咧开嘴笑了笑，重重的拍了几下刘在石僵硬的肩膀，“警告你啊，下课了不准再来找我去吃饭，班上都有人误会我和哥是什么不纯洁的关系了。”  
“……不就是不肯请我吃饭吗，一顿午饭多少钱啊，小气鬼。”  
金钟国又是一掌拍在刘在石背上，把刘在石拍得一声惊呼终于倒在了讲台上。  
“那可是我的钱啊，哥来请我吃一个月的午饭试试看，再多点碗汤，你来感受一下那是多少钱啊？”  
刘在石扶着讲台站了起来，被一巴掌打脱力的呵呵笑了两声：“我不是哥吗，我怎么会怜惜钱呢……真是的，今天开始请你，看我没钱啊，小子？”  
刘在石忽然顿了顿，金钟国也跟着一怔，看着刘在石突然在自己身前嘶嘶的嗅起什么。  
“干、干嘛呢……”金钟国推了一把快凑到自己胸上的刘在石，有些难堪的看了一眼底下乱糟糟的初一学生打闹中几个眼神放光的看着自己和刘在石的女学生。  
刘在石晃了晃脑袋：“……你，今天喷了香水吗。”  
金钟国被说中的皱了皱眉，双手忽然不自然的交叉在胸前：“啊……啊，是啊，别人送的，我闲着没事，今天出来的时候喷了点……”  
刘在石持续眯着眼睛盯着金钟国有些脸红的神情。  
“……还可以吗，味道……？”  
……脸更红了。  
“……是不是你暗恋的人送你的啊，害羞成这个样子。”  
金钟国慌张的放大了声音：“男学生啦！再说我再怎么暗恋也不会对学生下手啊！”  
“……知道了。”  
“你倒是摆出个像是‘知道了’的表情吧！不要这么敷衍，别给我误会啊！”  
午饭。  
刘在石其实有些不爽，金钟国喷了香水之后，那种香皂味不是那么明显了，却也不知道自己为什么会因为这种原因而不爽。  
金钟国有些不适的和刘在石并肩走在一起，时不时的转头看向四周眼神诡异的女学生们。  
“那个……好像大家都以为我们是一对来着？”金钟国故意绕到了刘在石对面坐下，他之前一般都是挨着刘在石坐的，“今天早上我回去之后女学生们都问我……问我是不是在和你交往呢。”  
刘在石刚吃下一口饭差些噎着，急忙又把饭吐了出来猛地咳了几声。  
“……好恶心，别吐出来啊。”  
刘在石咳得流出了眼泪，金钟国嫌麻烦的又叹了口气，从口袋里翻出纸巾，还贴心的把纸抽了出来递到刘在石手上。  
“咳、咳……你……咳！就是因为……咳，你这样，咳，别人才会误会的……”刘在石上气不接下气的艰难的说着话，颤抖着擦了擦眼泪，“咳，我估计……咳、那些孩子们的意思……是在问你，你是不是喜欢我。”  
“不是。”义正言辞。  
“……否定得太快了，我很伤心啊。”刘在石又咳了咳，把揉皱了的纸巾丢在一边。  
金钟国看了一眼纸巾，没一点声音的捡起来，快速的起身丢在了旁边的垃圾桶里，又匆匆忙忙的走了回来坐下继续吃饭。  
刘在石沉默的看着金钟国一系列举动，等他回到座位上又幽幽的开口：“你是不是太贤惠了一点……这么注意卫生，比我还过分啊。”  
“贤惠怎么了，现在女人都喜欢会内助的男人。”金钟国不以为然，嚼着饭回答了他。  
“……也是，”刘在石喃喃，“要是你是女人的话我肯定会娶你。”  
这次轮到金钟国一下子呛了饭。  
“咳、咳！别说那种……让、让人误会的话啊！”  
……脸红的样子倒是肯定会适合女人的模样，典型的傲娇嘛。  
刘在石托着腮，脑子里瞎想了些有的没的，无视了金钟国咳得厉害，终于记起来吃饭的事情。  
“咳，话说，咳……哥不是说有女人在追求你吗，干嘛还总粘着我啊。”  
“啊，我不太喜欢那个类型的，太小家碧玉的了。”刘在石慢吞吞的嚼着饭，怕又一次呛到米饭，“我也不是别的意思，就说你这种类型的性格我很喜欢的意思，你也别误会了。粘着你什么的应该是你的错觉吧。”  
金钟国的脸基本上已经红透，已经蔓延到脖子根上去了。  
“……闭嘴，吃你的饭。”  
——总是这么口无遮拦的，活该女人不喜欢。

#3.  
“……好香。”  
刘在石满脸幸福的嗅着那股熟悉的没有香水味遮挡的中药香味，张开手臂猛地抱住身前的什么庞然大物，没忍得住一口朝着那个味道的方向咬了下去。  
“啊——刘在石！”  
忽然身体一震顿痛，刘在石缓缓睁开眼，发现自己正四脚朝天的倒在地上，床上是面红耳赤的金钟国，正瞪大了那双小眼睛怒视自己。  
刘在石揉了揉发疼的肩膀，不清醒的眨了眨眼：“啊……我刚刚好像做了个梦，好像是在喝汤。”  
“……什么汤啊。”金钟国喘着气，也在揉着肩膀。  
刘在石缓缓爬了起来，看了一眼没戴眼镜的视野中重叠的金钟国的影像，说得很是坚定：“金钟汤。”  
（*在韩文中汤和国同音）  
“……你给我回自己床上好好睡着！不要总是爬过来！！！”金钟国气炸了的抬起手指了指刘在石的床，“再怎么饿也不要咬我，我说过多少遍了！！！”  
“嗯……因为国钟身上太香了嘛。”刘在石委屈的嘟起嘴，“那也是你的不对啊，总是用那么香的香皂，我怎么睡得好啊，还以为旁边睡了个女人呢。”  
“谁是女人啊，这么饥渴的话给我去交女朋友啊，不要对我下手啊！”  
——看起来真的是气炸了。  
刘在石知趣的住了嘴，忍着浑身的疼溜回了自己床上。  
【最近我的室友总是到我床上来咬我，求解。】  
是一个最近很有名的学院论坛上的帖子，李光洙念了一次标题，有些没看懂的又念了一两遍。  
“……在全年龄向论坛上发这种帖子真的没问题吗。”宋仲基在旁边的床上躺着，边玩手机边吐槽，“男生还是女生啊。”  
李光洙看了一眼发帖人卡通老虎头像下的简介：“ID是Any，安妮的意思吧，但性别是男的。”  
其实Any是Anyang的缩写，不过估计谁也想不到是这个意思就是了。  
“哦，男的啊。”宋仲基马上就失去了兴趣，“就那么回答他，‘那是你室友对你有非分之想’之类的。”  
“我是这么回答的：你别反抗，反抗的话说不定他会暴走把你怎么样了的。”  
宋仲基忍不住拍了拍手：“Bravo，我估计那孩子得被你这句话吓得睡不着觉。”  
李光洙满足的笑了笑，感觉好像自己做成了件大事。  
……然后莫名的陷入沉思。  
“但是啊……还真有那种男的，身上的气味特别好闻……”李光洙没什么自信的忽然陈述起来，“有点像香皂味，又好像不是……不知道是什么香味，反正是种很让人欲罢不能的味道，真的，有时候他在我面前晃来晃去的时候我还真的有点想咬他……”  
宋仲基的手机啪的一声猛砸在他漂亮的脸上，他捂起脸痛苦的呜呜大叫起来。  
“啊啊啊啊那个人不是我吧？！！”宋仲基忍着剧痛大声问了李光洙。  
李光洙马上摆出一副冷淡脸摇了摇头。  
“是高一的新老师，教英语的。我每次去找瑞镇老师的时候总见到那老师，估计是来攀瑞镇老师的关系的吧，毕竟是高中英语组组长。”  
“……所以呢，你不是想咬他吗。”宋仲基忽然防备起来的抱紧了身体缩在角落里。  
“我死都不会看上你的，给我出来，”李光洙关上了网页，又打开了游戏界面，“又不是真的想咬，就打个比方而已，那老师身上味道也不重，总是闻总是闻也受不了，我就送了他一瓶男士香水来着。”  
“他第二天就用了，蓝风铃的味道还挺适合他的……”  
宋仲基看着李光洙有些脸红的样子，莫名的觉得有些肉麻：“……你这基本上就是喜欢那个老师了。”  
李光洙把鼠标放在游戏界面的开始键上，转头看了一眼宋仲基，忽然勾起一个微笑：“我什么时候说过不喜欢吗。”  
“呃啊啊啊变态——”  
然而李光洙并没想过，发那个帖子的人就是自己暗恋的人的可能性有多大。  
……更没有想过自己的回答会对发帖人造成多大的影响。  
从那天晚上开始，金钟国就一直误会着刘在石是真的喜欢自己了。

#4.  
金钟国拉开了抽屉打算找只新的红笔，结果入眼的是三四封信，每封都是用各种颜色的小花或者线条装饰的少女信封。  
路过的车太贤惊呼了一声：“不错嘛，这个月已经十五封了。”  
“什么？又多了三封？谁的？”刚刚还在一边打瞌睡的张赫也醒了过来，立刻围了过来。  
金钟国的脸色忽然黑了下来，一封封拿了出来：“李贞淑，好像是学生……藤田小百合老师……申凤善主任。”  
车太贤和张赫默契十足的同时大张开嘴倒吸一口冷气。  
“我认为申主任可以！”  
“我同意太贤！”  
金钟国被这两个家伙一吵，本来就因为没睡好而昏昏沉沉的脑袋变得更重了。  
“别吵了……我都会去的，给我安静点……”  
“去？去哪里？”车太贤不解，“难道你要去拒绝吗？你快四十了，钟国啊！五年说没就没了，你什么时候给我开窍啊，你该结婚了啊！”  
“安静……我脑袋都要炸开了……”  
“啊，难道……”张赫也跟着发起了疯，“钟国你是真的喜欢初中部的那个刘老师？那个不是传言吗！真的喜欢吗？！”  
金钟国身体一震，发现他这一反应的两个人更加兴奋起来。  
“真的——？！我没听说过你喜欢男人啊！”  
“滚出去！一大早的吵死了——！”  
午饭。  
刘在石察觉到金钟国今天的心情并不太好，本来已经想好了的笑话也只好等到明天再说了。  
“……这段时间你怎么心情不太好的样子，怎么了吗。”  
金钟国一怔，却连看都不看刘在石一眼：“没、没事，因为情书的事情有点烦而已。”  
“啧啧……真羡慕你有这种烦恼啊。”刘在石啧啧嘴，又托起了腮观察起金钟国的模样。  
“有什么好羡慕的……要拒绝女人是很麻烦的事好吗，又要让她们死心，又不能伤到她们，我也很困扰啊。”金钟国低声叹气道，“我也没什么好的，就身材好一些吧，怎么就这么受欢迎……”  
刘在石被他这番话说得更羡慕了，不禁为那个一直在追求自己的女老师感动了一番。  
“你就是缺根筋啊，那些女孩子、女老师为什么喜欢你……”刘在石端详着金钟国的脸，声音逐渐沉下去，“身材好、脸皮薄、又温柔，长得也挺帅的。虽然有点不直率，但对约定什么的都说到做到，偶尔脾气躁了点，不也挺可爱的嘛。”  
——这哥，知道自己在说些什么吗。  
金钟国把头垂得更低，不用想就知道自己的脸皮薄又让自己脸红的要命了。  
“什、什么啊，说得这么好听，”金钟国有些不安，犹豫的打探着，又怕丢脸而放低了平日里较尖细的声音，“……难道哥也喜欢我吗？”  
刘在石愣了会，用手指刮了刮自己的下巴，似乎想的很是认真。  
“哦，喜欢啊。”  
“……啊？”  
金钟国下意识的抬起了头，红着脸愣愣的看着对面把那句“喜欢”说得风轻云淡的刘在石。  
“……真会说啊，哥又不是Gay。”金钟国说着又低下了头。  
——现在不装傻的话就出大事了！  
——这哥是来真的啊？！！  
刘在石忽然拉开嘴角笑了出来：“是哦，我又不喜欢男人。又不是那种喜欢，你这么大反应干什么啊，怎么像是你喜欢我一样啊。”  
“诶、诶？谁反应大了，我怎么了吗，不就是被哥夸了几下，我脸皮薄还不行吗！”  
啊，得救了，不是真的喜欢啊。  
金钟国在内心松了口气，安下心来的瞬间又忽然有些不太甘心。  
……原来一直在误会的人是我啊。  
【我把朋友收到的情书都偷过来撕了，我会死吗。】  
宋仲基被李光洙影响的也开始逛起了那个论坛，一刷新就看见了这么不得了的标题。  
“我把朋友收到的情书都偷过来撕了，我会死吗……”宋仲基为宿舍里的人念着标题和内容，一群人立刻起了兴趣围了过来，“如题。我朋友身材又好长得又帅，性格也很温柔，还有点傲娇，很受女生欢迎，所以我没事干把他的情书都撕了。”  
李光洙皱了皱眉：“最近怎么这么多病娇啊。”  
“还有，他打人很疼，如果被他发现的话，我会被打死吗，求解。”宋仲基继续念着后续，“很急，他眼力见特别快，我估计过几个小时就会发现，我是不是该转校。”  
“这里有呢，有人问他为什么要撕，”林周焕这种正直的人也参与了进来，“回复说‘可能是嫉妒’呢，这像是嫉妒吗。”  
“‘明明是喜欢你哪个朋友吧’，我这样回他了。”宋仲基把键盘敲得飞快，一行字马上发了出去。  
“哦，回了，回的好快，”李光洙摁了摁刷新键，“‘我可以算是已经跟他告白过了’……啊……？”  
“……是真喜欢啊？”宋仲基起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“应该只是开玩笑的那种喜欢吧……我问一下。”  
“哦哦，说‘不知道’呢。”李光洙很有兴趣的狂摁刷新，终于看到了回复，“回复吧，说‘明明就是喜欢上了’这样说。”  
“在石哥——快点洗了睡觉吧，”金钟国忽然下半身围着浴巾从浴室里走了出来，刘在石吓一跳的合上了笔记本，金钟国看到刘在石又在看电脑后不满的皱起了眉，“真是，最近怎么总玩电脑啊，瞒着我看什么呢，色情片？”  
看到金钟国又是这么毫无防备的裸着上身出现，刘在石的脑袋忽然疼了一下，神志有一瞬间的恍惚，他刚出浴后的草药香味逐渐散开。  
……早知道今天晚上不留在这里了。  
“什么啊，你这样出来吓我一跳，还以为是拳击选手呢。”刘在石的心脏不知是因为惊吓还是什么哐当哐当跳个不停，眼神飘忽不定的不敢看向金钟国，“在做课件呢……就算是黄片你也管不着我吧。”  
“……真的是黄片啊？”金钟国好久没有贼兮兮的笑过，一把扑了上来要打开刘在石的电脑，却被刘在石殊死挡住了。  
“你这么想看啊……自己去下载啊，来抢我的干嘛！”  
“你这哥怎么这么害羞呢，难道是在看男人们的黄片吗？”  
“才不是啊，给我松手啊！”  
金钟国喘了口气，没想到刘在石的力气这么大，干脆放过了刘在石，慢慢站起身来。  
他直起身的瞬间，围在腰间的浴巾忽然松散，缓缓散开了落在了地上。  
“——！”刘在石瞪大了眼睛，在金钟国的裸体面前一下子说不出话来。  
“啊，浴巾散了。”金钟国却意外地在身体赤诚相见的方面一点都不害羞，慢悠悠的把浴巾捡起来后擦起了身体，“这样看着我干什么，又不是没见过。”  
“啊……那倒是……”  
刘在石转过了头，视线却还在往金钟国身上跑。  
呜哇……身材真的太不像话了。  
刘在石缓过神来的时候，被金钟国趴过的自己的床上已经也是一股淡淡的香皂味了。  
又想起刚才在网上发的帖子得到了“你绝对是真的喜欢那个朋友”的答案，脸上猝不及防的热了起来，刘在石有些发热的解开了衣衫的纽扣，准备去洗个澡清醒一下。

#5.  
刘在石在放学后只是正好路过篮球场，就看见了金钟国和一群高中生们在球场上挥洒着汗水的模样。  
“高三生啊……那个大叔在干什么啊，真是……”刘在石踮起脚往被女生包围住的球场里看了一眼，顺带吐槽了一句金钟国的运动力。  
估计他高中的时候也是这样吧。被男生女生们包围着，做着领袖的角色，又温柔又很有先导性，又喜欢运动，肯定也是有很多人喜欢的吧。  
刘在石这么猜只猜对了一半，金钟国在高中里确实是风云人物，很可惜的是，高中时候的金钟国是以弱势力之名、靠打架而出名的，当然爱慕者也很多。  
刘在石好不容易挤了进去，周围因为金钟国而认识自己的女学生很多，还饶有兴趣的问了几句他们是不是真的在交往这种事。  
金钟国和平日里不太一样，穿着高三学生们自制的运动背心，除了发色有点显眼之外，那张脸在学生群中倒是一点都不显突兀。刘在石刚看清金钟国的模样时，他刚闪过了守备，高高跳起，一个漂亮的灌篮。  
球掉下的同时被一个大高个接了过去，看衣服颜色是一个队的，迅速传球到了后方。  
“……真的好高。”刘在石只是稍微看了一眼就看得出来，那个大高个的个子至少有一米九，这种又高又壮的身材和金钟国搭档还真是绝配。  
不知不觉两个人又配合着进了一个球，身边的女学生们的尖叫声起此彼伏，刘在石站在中央忽然觉得自己像是走错了片场，众人视线中心的金钟国和那个大高个几乎就是具俊表和尹智厚的级别。  
（*对应台版流星花园里的道明寺和花泽类）  
……金钟国流着汗运动的样子，和队友一起并肩作战、笑得一脸明媚，那种样子刘在石还是第一次见，不知为何心里酸酸的。  
金钟国和那个大高个默契的击了一掌，大高个很是满足的收回手后，还趁机摸了一把金钟国的腰，金钟国也自然的回抱了抱那人的腰。  
刘在石看着这种少年少女漫里才会出现的场景，不爽的皱起了眉。  
前几天他脑袋一热在网上问了别人，自己因为嫉妒而撕了金钟国收到的情书，是因为什么，答案出乎意料的是因为自己喜欢他。  
所以刘在石有些清楚了，现在自己看那个找准空隙就掐金钟国腰的大高个不爽的原因，肯定也是因为嫉妒没错。  
……那个学生，绝对是对国钟有非分之想。  
脸就长成那副猥琐的样子，肯定没错。  
比赛结束，刘在石看了一眼对面的计分板，68比39，比分还真是很惨烈。  
视线再转回去的时候，四周忽然一片女性的尖叫，金钟国正兴奋得整个人都挂在了那个大高个的身上——  
刘在石白皙的脸以可见的速度黑了下来。  
“——交往吧！”  
啊……？什么？  
“交往吧！”  
刘在石还在发呆的时候，身旁的女学生们忽然像疯了一样的高声呼喊起来，一声比一声整齐，朝着球场中央拥抱着的两个人大声吼叫着“交往吧”。  
……什么意思？  
刘在石转头看向金钟国的方向，金钟国已经从那个大高个身上跳了下来，不好意思的笑着，摆着手说着什么，似乎是要让大家安静下来。  
然后那个大高个——像是没听见金钟国说的话，一只手揽过金钟国的肩膀，垂下头在金钟国侧脸上响亮的“嘬”了一声。  
金钟国的脸迅速红了起来，反过手就打了一拳大高个的肚子，那大高个只是捂着肚子嘿嘿傻笑了两声装傻，旁边的女生们因为突然的亲吻变得更兴奋的尖叫起来。  
……在漩涡之中的刘在石也是处于很兴奋的状态，大脑里开始有什么东西嗡嗡作响。  
下意识的，他的脚步迈了出去，缓过神来的时候自己几乎要走到金钟国面前了。  
“……在石哥？”因为刘在石的出现，金钟国脸皮薄的又红了脸，“你怎么……什么时候在看的！看、看到我打球了吗？”  
啊……这种不欢迎我的语气是怎么回事啊，就这么不希望我看到你打球吗。  
刘在石不爽的又紧了紧眉头，昂起头费劲的去看了看那大高个皱皱巴巴的长脸，咬紧牙关强忍要打人的欲望，用自己正在激烈的跳动的眉毛生动的表达“别以为我不知道你在想写什么淫荡事”。  
那大高个的队服上面写着一个名字的罗马音：Seong Joong Ki。  
“宋仲基？”刘在石僵硬的笑了笑，双手插进正装裤口袋里，“高三？”  
“……啊？”那大高个慢一拍的傻笑了下。  
忍耐到极限了，这张脸怎么看怎么生气。  
刘在石抬起穿着皮鞋的脚，啪的一声踢上大高个的小腿，那大高个短暂的“啊”了一声，倒地不起。  
然后不可理解的事情发生了，四周的女的不仅叫的更欢了，而且还拿起手机拍照录像了。  
“在石……哥？”金钟国显然对于事情的突然性很是惊讶与缓不过神，看看地上夸张的趴着的李光洙，又看看一脸阴沉的刘在石，“这是在……干什么……？”  
“揍人啊，就像你看到的那样。”  
刘在石坚持着最后一点理智，金钟国出汗后身上的清香味有不明显的变得浓郁，他屏住呼吸，猛地抓起金钟国的手腕，趁那大高个还没爬起来，牵着没掌握事况的金钟国大步离开了球场。  
“等等……在石哥！为什么忽然踢光洙啊，你是在发脾气吗？哥？！”  
刘在石的脚步顿了顿，停在了林荫路上。  
“……光洙？那家伙的衣服上写着宋仲基啊？”刘在石不安的转头看向金钟国身上的队服，那上面写着李光洙的名字，清清楚楚。  
“你穿了那家伙的衣服？！”  
“啊、啊，是啊，怎么了……我没有运动服，就先借了一下……”金钟国自己也不知道为什么，慌张的遮住了自己身上的名字，声音也不自信的越来越小，“那个、那个……只是穿一下而已，到时候洗干净了就还给他……”  
“洗——干——净——了——？”刘在石眯起眼睛不可置信的盯住了金钟国还是不明所以的表情，“洗干净了也会留下味道的！我就猜到了，你洗衣服不也是用的那种香皂吗，那家伙就是个变态啊，你还回去之后他就要每天晚上闻着你的体香入睡了！”  
“什、什、什么体香啊！我哪有什么体香啊！哥你够了没，我完全听不懂你在说什么啊，光洙为什么要闻着我的体香睡觉啊！！！”  
金钟国已经完全失去思考能力的红着脸大吼大叫了起来，连挣脱刘在石的手的想法都没了的晕晕乎乎的听着刘在石简直就像是瞎扯出来的话。  
“跟我回去洗澡！洗干净了，用我的沐浴露洗！洗好了我再跟你讲清楚！”  
“为什么、为什么突然强迫我洗澡！我、我不想洗……”  
“出了这么多汗不洗会臭啊！”  
现在的状况已经不是用话可以解决的了，刘在石干脆就拖着精神混乱的金钟国回了教师宿舍，一把把他塞进了浴室里。  
金钟国是第一次把肩膀披在身上裹着全身出来的，出来后方向感顿失的一屁股坐在了刘在石的床上，攥着浴巾瑟瑟发抖。  
“……对不起啊，突然对你发火。”刘在石看着金钟国收了挺大冲击的样子，有些抱歉的挠了挠后脑，“那个，没事吧。”  
“没事……只是哥从来没声音这么大过，吓了我一跳……”金钟国说着就停止了颤抖，缓缓看向旁边坐着的刘在石，“所以到底发生了什么事啊……”  
刘在石整理了下思路，忽然嗅到金钟国身上熟悉的味道，不禁又是皱眉：“……你没用我的沐浴露洗澡吗？还是用的你自己的？”  
“用的哥的啊，怎么了……”金钟国稍微松开了裹紧的浴巾，露出手臂，放在鼻子前闻了闻，可怜兮兮的看向刘在石，“我身上真的有什么奇怪的味道吗？听说有狐臭的人都不知道自己有狐臭……”  
刘在石摆摆手：“不是狐臭，是其他味道。”  
“那，是香水味吗？”  
“香水？”刘在石想了想，“不是啊，像是香皂味，为什么说是香水啊。”  
“啊、那个……那个是……”金钟国结结巴巴的想了许久，又是不知为何的有些心虚的避开了刘在石的视线，“是……光洙……送给我的，我用过几次来着。”  
“……又是李光洙啊。”刘在石没办法的叹了口气，“我也没什么要说的，就是想让你注意一下那孩子，那孩子看你的眼神有问题。”  
“诶……是吗，哪种问题？”金钟国呆了呆，发现自己无意识问的这个问题像是明知故问。  
刘在石也发现金钟国是故意不敢想到那边去，无奈的又叹了一声：“就有点像要把你吃掉一样的眼神。”  
“哦……”金钟国不自然的应了一声，僵硬的点起了头。  
刘在石忽然有些后悔，要说是有过那种眼神的话就是变态的话，可能自己就要算是超级大变态了，对，甚至自己还把想吃掉金钟国的想法付之于实践过。  
金钟国呆呆的坐在刘在石旁边，头发上还有些滴水。他大脑还是有些混乱，因为刘在石那番话，总让他想到之前李光洙的各种Skin-ship，而且还想到……刘在石某些时候也有点像李光洙。  
看着金钟国懵住的样子，刘在石心里更是愧疚了。  
他没什么想法的抬起了手，轻轻放在金钟国湿漉漉的头发上：“……对不起，国钟啊。”  
金钟国一惊，眼睛忽的睁大了，却只是看着地面。  
“那个，去吹下头发吧，别感冒了。”  
金钟国这才抬起了头，不好意思的笑了笑：“啊……哥，可不可以……先帮我拿条内裤啊。”

#6.  
宋仲基看着李光洙抱着运动服猛地吸着里面的味道的样子，吓得手里的pocky啪嗒一声掉在了地上。  
“啊——完全没有味道，洗得太干净啦……”李光洙很是遗憾的把运动服从脸上拿开，又不死心的猛地再次用运动服蒙住了脸猛吸一口，“啊啊……好像有一点……唔……”  
“变、变态……”宋仲基惊愕的往床里面缩了进去，“你不会还想着要拿那件衣服做些什么淫荡的事吧——”  
李光洙忙不过来的把脸埋在衣服里，含糊不清的回答：“哈啊——可能吧——”  
林周焕在上铺惊吓的打了声嗝，浑身颤抖着把正在看着的书翻到了下一页。  
“估计是刘老师洗的吧，果然眼力见很快啊，一下就被逮到了，好可惜……”李光洙傻笑了两声，“真可惜啊，我本来是很喜欢刘老师的……”  
“……喂，你不要做傻事啊，别为了那个大叔跟刘老师作对啊。”宋仲基有些不安的提醒了李光洙一声。  
午饭，过后。  
刘在石今天吃的特别多，可能是赢了李光洙一局的原因，心情特别好所以加了一道荤菜。  
就在林荫路边上的长椅上，金钟国坐在刘在石旁边，一脸嫌弃的看着刘在石不停地打饱嗝。  
“吃那么多干嘛，看你现在撑的，话都不会说了。”  
“你不是之前，嗝、还说我，吃得太少了，嗝！还担心我来着吗。”刘在石打着嗝把手臂搭上了金钟国的肩膀，也不管他嫌弃不嫌弃的整个人靠了上去，“怎么了，现在开始先我胖了？我还有腹肌呢，每天都锻炼啊。”  
金钟国敲了敲刘在石现在有些鼓起的腹部：“现在基本上是一整块啦。”  
“知道了——等下散会步，消化一下，可以吧？”刘在石又打了个嗝，吃饱后的幸福感让他无意识的朝金钟国笑了笑，“啊，你得陪我散步，要不然我会无聊的。”  
金钟国害臊的推开了刘在石凑过来的笑脸，小声骂了句“发什么疯”。  
已经到了十月，天气已经很凉了，只穿着长袖单衣的金钟国在风中打了个寒颤。  
“咝——冬天快来了啊。”  
刘在石忽然正坐了起来，笑嘻嘻的把身上的开衫外套脱了一半：“要进来吗？”  
金钟国不轻不重的打了刘在石胸口一拳，刘在石夸张的又倒在了金钟国身上轻声嚎叫起来。  
因为吃饱了饭而兴奋起来刘在石终于是安静了下来，金钟国深呼吸一口气，在冷风里被刘在石靠着，不知为何竟觉得没有那么冷，甚至还有点想睡——这种想法一来他的眼皮就有些支撑不住的要垂下来。  
忽然刘在石抬起搭在金钟国肩上的手，轻轻摁了摁他的头顶。  
那个姿势就像是金钟国故意躺在刘在石手臂上的一样。  
金钟国吓了一跳，模模糊糊的睁大了眼，伸出手也摸了摸头顶：“怎么了……”  
“有风，把你脑袋上卷的头发吹起来了，”刘在石眯起眼睛笑了，镜片下那双长得有些刻薄的眼睛似乎是第一次笑得这样大方，“又翘起来了——不是很可爱吗。”  
说着，刘在石轻轻碰到了金钟国的手，又碰了碰那根被吹翘的头发，又得寸进尺的笑着揉了揉、揉乱了他头顶上软顺的头发，视线直勾勾的看着金钟国的脸。  
“……多可爱啊，是吧。”  
——  
金钟国感觉自己脑袋里好像有火山忽然爆发了。  
“啊啊啊别碰了！有什么可爱的啊！”金钟国猛地打开刘在石的手，坐起身来又猛地揉了揉自己已经被揉乱了的头发，“走了，还要不要消化了！哥再这样开无聊的玩笑的话我就不陪你了！”  
刘在石吓了一跳，定睛后清楚地看见了背对自己站起身来的金钟国的耳根已经通红。  
“好好好——走吧，我们国钟。”刘在石优哉游哉的站了起来，很是满意金钟国的反应，又揉了下金钟国的后脑，金钟国又炸毛的教训了刘在石一番。  
为了防止金钟国又一次因为害羞过度而暴走，刘在石整个人挂在金钟国身后，搂着他的脖子，死贴在他的背后。  
“啊……给我放开啊，好重……我不打哥了，放开……”  
刘在石完全不听金钟国的话，嘻嘻哈哈的笑着还挂在他身后：“你背后还挺舒服的，就让我多挂会吧，真是的，小气啊。”  
金钟国精疲力尽的打开宿舍门，拖着背后的刘在石进了门后，连锁门的力气都没了的直扑上床，背后的刘在石也就跟着一起倒了下去。  
“哈啊……哥你今天怎么这么兴奋，根本就像是在发酒疯一样……”金钟国疲惫的喘着气，刘在石还贴在他的背后，抱着他在狭窄的床上翻了个身，侧着抱住了金钟国的腰。  
刘在石对于现在的姿势很是满足，搂住金钟国的腰的手臂微微收紧，鼻尖贴上了金钟国的后脖颈，稍微吸一口气也闻得到他身上那股依旧清香的香皂味道。  
“呀，国钟啊，我有件事想问你很久了……”刘在石深呼吸了几口，金钟国身上的味道清晰的灌入鼻尖。  
“啊，什么事。”金钟国累得一点都不想理睬刘在石，随意的回了一句。  
“你用的什么牌子的香皂啊，每天香得我都要晕过去了，”刘在石忽然咂咂嘴，不知为何忽然又饿了起来，“估计李光洙那小子每天和我的状态也差不多吧。”  
“不是牌子，我自己做的……在我妈那里学来的手艺，做的那么差吗，味道很冲？”金钟国又抬起手臂闻了闻自己身上的味道。  
刘在石贴着金钟国的后背摇了摇头。  
“不是，挺好闻的……这什么味啊，银杏之类的，还有沉木香的感觉……”刘在石又嗅了嗅，微微张开了嘴，总是忍不住想咬下去。  
“差不多吧，有挺多花草在里面，大概闻起来就是那个味道，有点像中药味？”  
刘在石忽然没了应答，金钟国在安静的环境里一晃神，险些就要睡过去。  
“……在石哥？”金钟国轻声唤了一声。  
“……嗯。”  
肩膀上忽然一阵痒痒的顿痛，并不是很剧烈，金钟国吓一跳的抽动了身体。  
——又来了……又咬。  
金钟国想起挺久以前自己在网上问过别人这件事，结果有人回答说可能是咬自己的人可能是对自己有什么非分之想，反抗的话可能还会让他过激之类的。  
金钟国无语的轻笑，这次选择了干脆不去管刘在石如何啃咬自己。  
……还真的只是在咬而已，脖颈上、肩膀上，咬得倒是不重。  
金钟国的身体忽然一阵战栗，湿漉漉又有些发烫的触感贴在了自己的后颈上，缓慢的舔舐着，甚至还在被细细的亲吻、吸吮。  
……呜哇，这是什么……  
金钟国被这样异常的触感惊得不敢动，刘在石紧抱着金钟国的腰间，脑袋埋进了金钟国的肩颈空隙里，贪婪的汲取他身上的味道。  
啊……糟了，停不下来了。  
好香……  
金钟国察觉到自己腰上的两只手也渐渐躁动起来，一般来说这个时候应该要害怕的，但他并不觉得很可怕，只是从没体会到过的某种酥麻感让他有些惊讶。  
刘在石往金钟国脖颈上又是咬了一口，唯独这次咬得有些重，金钟国吸了口气，下意识的伸出手轻轻抓住了刘在石的后脑上的发丝。  
“轻点……”  
很是无力的气声，两个人听见的时候都吓了一跳，特别是金钟国下意识的动作根本就像是在回应刘在石一样。  
刘在石只感觉下身一紧，忽然脑袋里想到了一些不可描述的事情，意识忽然清醒了几分，停下了双手往上攀爬的动作。  
啊，对了……国钟不是女人来着……  
所以……怎么做？  
刘在石那个瞬间忽然记起来自己从没和男人做过，甚至还从来没喜欢过男人。  
金钟国感觉到刘在石的动作有些停下来，自己的意识也逐渐清晰，但身体还在维持着摁着刘在石的脑袋的动作，又不好收回来更不好意思继续回应……  
话说，我这是在干嘛啊，不是完全不知道怎么跟男人做吗。  
金钟国一愣，也忽然发现自己根本连Gay Vedio这种东西都没看过，更不用说喜欢男人这件事有没有过了。  
于是两个人就同时僵在了这个暧昧的动作上。金钟国一转头就能看到刘在石，但意识已经清醒到感觉得到尴尬了，别说砖头了，动都不敢动一下。  
而刘在石想的是——反正都做到这一步了。  
刘在石又用停在金钟国脖颈上的牙关轻轻刮在了皮肤上，再逐渐收回了尖锐的牙齿，嘴唇在离开皮肤时还稍微粘在了一起。  
“……不转过头吗。”完全是无意识之间的发言。  
然而金钟国什么都不能想，就乖乖地把头转了过去。  
是刘在石的脸，从没见过的表情，很懒、又好像有些焦躁，眯着双眼看着自己，镜片上起的一层雾气让他看不太清刘在石的眼神。  
视线渐渐的落在他的嘴唇上，唇纹很浅、单薄、却沾着水光的男人的嘴唇。  
陌生的触感和温度在莫名其妙的发展里温柔的落在他的嘴唇上，金钟国没有反抗，更多的是感觉新奇的回应着咬了咬吻住自己的嘴唇。  
总感觉……哪里都很香啊。  
刘在石小心翼翼的分离后，金钟国微微翻转了身体，摁住了他的脑袋，主动地轻轻贴了上来，又迅速的离开，也是小心的重复着细碎的亲吻。  
好奇怪……为什么不讨厌。  
——并不觉得讨厌……  
果然我还是很喜欢这哥的。  
刘在石逐渐受不了了金钟国密密麻麻的细碎的回应，扳住了他的双颊，猛地往深处入侵。  
金钟国被口腔里的异物感惊到，意识瞬间又醒了过来，他猛地推开了刘在石，跌跌撞撞的下了床飞快的跑了出去，把门摔的砰一声巨响。  
刘在石懵了许久才慢慢从床上爬了起来，又发了会呆后才忽然砸起了自己的脑袋。  
——我都干了什么啊！！！

#7.  
李光洙发现金钟国今天状态并不好，不仅只穿着一件单衣，还总是分心，失掉了很多分。  
“哥，你还好吧……”  
金钟国目光无神的晃了晃，才抬起头看向自己。  
“……哦，光洙啊。”然后不自然的挤出一个微笑。  
李光洙不安的晃了晃金钟国的肩膀：“哥……是不是刘老师把哥怎么样了？”  
“在石哥……”金钟国嘴唇微张，眼里的色彩逐渐恢复，忽然挥起手一掌打开了李光洙，“啊——在石哥！”  
李光洙捂着被重击的肚子颤颤巍巍的再次接近金钟国，清醒过来的金钟国瞬间脸红到了脖子根，嘴里忽然念念叨叨起来，忽然冲进了女生人群里逃出了球场。  
李光洙愣了愣，只好跟了上去，结果一群女生忽然面色兴奋的围了上来。  
“学长真的在和刘老师一起抢金老师吗！真的吗！”  
“听说学长上次被刘老师踢了一脚啊，就一点都不反抗吗！”  
“学长，我听说刘老师和金老师已经接过吻了啊，再不做点什么就完全输了啊！”  
李光洙被堵在人群里难得的发了一次脾气：“那些都不重要——倒是让开啊！”  
金钟国直到第二天午餐时间才见到刘在石，是刘在石亲自来高中部来找自己的，这种事还是第一次，以前的话那哥肯定会嫌麻烦而在下面等他。  
下课铃声一响，金钟国松了口气，简单地结束了讲到了一半的语法点就下了课，一转头就看到刘在石板着脸杵在门口看着自己。  
“真好啊，老师，每天中午都有人陪着。”一个男学生路过讲台的时候，搭上了金钟国的肩膀调笑着，“相处的真不错啊，现在都到门口来接了？”  
金钟国转头看都没看一眼，胳膊肘一抬击在男学生的肚子上。  
“等一下我，我先把东西放回去。”金钟国在刘在石耳边尽量自然的轻语，然后步伐下意识的加快跑进了办公室里。  
刘在石也是脑袋一热才来接金钟国的，就怕金钟国会因为昨天的事躲着自己，所以什么都没想就趁还没下课跑了过来。  
……还好，他好像没有躲着我的意思。  
然而那天的午饭是他们认识后吃的第一餐这么安静的午饭。  
“……国钟啊。”  
刘在石这一声把金钟国惊得整个人一弹。  
“哦，怎、怎么了。”  
刘在石放下筷子，咀嚼了几回后吞下了最后一口饭，又长出了一口气，像是要说什么很重要的事一样。金钟国察觉出气氛不对，便低下头去扒拉碗里剩下的饭粒。  
“那个——我给你买了新的香皂，荷兰进口的。”  
金钟国一愣，缓缓抬起了头。  
“……啊？”  
“说让你换个香皂，听不懂吗，你这家伙。”刘在石不知从哪掏出了一张纸，慌张的擦了嘴后又直接拿着那张纸去擦手，“你那个香皂味道太大了，别再用那个了。”  
“……啊？”金钟国万万没想到刘在石会说这件事，“香皂？不是别的事吗？”  
刘在石看了一眼金钟国，板起脸点了点头：“嗯。”  
……诶诶诶诶诶？  
“所以昨天亲我那件事怎么办？！！”金钟国一不小心就把心里想的说了出来，话脱口的瞬间才后知后觉的捂住了嘴脸上发热。  
忽然刘在石咳了几声，咳得声音还越来越大。  
“咳咳咳！咳！你刚刚说什么……咳咳！”  
“哥昨天忽然亲我的那件事啊！”金钟国捂着发烫的脸轻吼着又说了一遍。  
刘在石被金钟国的重复发问惊得真的咳了起来，边咳还看了一眼周围是不是有人在偷听。  
“……干嘛问两次啊，我听到了。”刘在石忽然觉得自己脸上也有点热，敢情是傲娇什么的还能传染呢，“那个是失误、失误！你就别惦记着了。”  
“那怎么能叫失误啊！！！”金钟国面红耳赤的大声反驳了刘在石。  
“呀、呀！别在这里吵啊，金国钟！”  
金钟国控制不了脸红的死死跟在刘在石身后，时不时的看一眼眼前刘在石的后背，比起一般的大叔们要更宽厚的肩膀总是让他有种想要抱上去的奇怪的想法。  
……越是瞎想、心脏真的就跳的越狠啊。  
一路上刘在石一句话都没说。他一直在心里想着要怎么跟金钟国解释昨天的事情，想来想去还是发现原来有问题的人是自己。  
……也许，是有点真的喜欢上他了，然后一闻到那个味道就忍不住了。  
难道要跟他告白吗……  
刘在石没信心的打消了这个念头，他这辈子甚至都没向女人告白过，难道真的要跟金钟国告白，那种事他绝对做不来。  
——而且他并不清楚，自己是不是真的动了心。那种感情刘在石到了快四十的年纪，果然还不是很懂，更何况是对一个男人动的心，他怎么可能会懂。  
……只是发疯而已吧。  
金钟国在心里暗自安慰着自己，刘在石那样或许只是太寂寞了，回应了刘在石的自己其实也是因为比较寂寞才那样的……  
说实话，可能是对这哥有点喜欢过头了吧，但其实还不到恋人那种喜欢的程度……  
金钟国紧张的咽了口口水，跟着刘在石进了宿舍门，顺手把身后的门合上，内心竟然隐隐的期待着刘在石会怎么解释那句话——  
他的背忽然撞上了门板，缓过神来时，他才看清是刘在石忽然挡住了自己，左手抓住了自己的右手手腕，右手撑在了脑后的门板上。  
教科书式的壁咚。  
金钟国吓得吸了口气，看着刘在石不像是开玩笑的一本正经的表情，被刘在石抓住的手紧张得哆嗦起来。  
“在石哥……”他轻声唤了一声似乎没有精神的刘在石。  
刘在石犹豫了一会，抓紧了金钟国的手腕，稍微撇过了头，慢慢朝他的脸上贴近。  
——确实不讨厌。  
刘在石有些气馁，因为他发现自己是真的很喜欢金钟国，已经超过了正常的朋友，喜欢到想要这样亲吻他。  
并不是失误啊，确实是动心了。  
金钟国眯起眼，看着刘在石逐渐贴近，手腕竟逐渐不再抖得厉害，反而平静了下来，顺势就缓缓阖上了眼睛。  
他能感觉到，对方的呼吸越来越近，自己的心跳也跟着哐当哐当的乱成一团。  
但是等了很久，嘴唇上都没有贴上对方的温度。  
金钟国微微抽动了下手腕，缓缓地又睁开了眼：“在石哥……？”  
入眼的是自己从未见过的刘在石脸红的样子。  
“在、在石哥？！”连刘在石都不好意思了，金钟国一下子也跟着脸红起来，语无伦次又慌慌张张的晃着手，“不、不行的话！不行的话就别继续了，在石哥，在石哥？”  
“别吵。”刘在石皱眉，干脆把金钟国两只手都抓住了摁在门板上，声音不自主的就压低了下去，“谁说我不行了。”  
“不是……不是那个意思……”金钟国手腕被刘在石压得一疼，身体却完全没有反抗。  
“那就闭嘴，吵死了。”  
“不是……我唔……”  
金钟国惊得手又颤了颤，被吻住的瞬间焦躁的思绪神奇的全都归于平静。  
嗯……木糖醇的味道。金钟国忍不住多吸吮了几下。  
这哥吃完饭之后总喜欢嚼口香糖来着。  
金钟国不知不觉的又品尝起刘在石唇间的味道，又是细细的啃咬起来，暧昧的回应让吻逐渐深入进去。刘在石不自主的把抓着金钟国的手握得更紧，又偏了偏脑袋，轻咬金钟国稍微探进来的舌尖，在金钟国的挑逗中又是下身一紧。  
完了，好舒服……  
金钟国的身体又是一颤，刘在石侵入进自己口腔的瞬间，收到回应的酥麻感直冲下半身，他真的有了想和刘在石做到底的想法。  
不过被动的那一方肯定很痛吧……  
还是算了，别想了。

#8.  
金钟国现在也不太明白自己和刘在石之间的关系。  
和之前唯一不同的就是，女学生们问自己“老师你真的在和刘在石老师交往吗”的时候，自己会犹豫一下然后决绝的回答一声“算是吧”。  
……说实话，金钟国并没有觉得刘在石对自己的态度有所改变，反而是自己对他总是在期待一些有的没的。  
每天的午饭时间也和从前一样，他说冷笑话，自己就负责笑，他抱怨的话，自己就跟着附和。相同的，自己也会说很多关于高中部的孩子们的事，他也有很认真的听，一切和之前的日常似乎没什么区别。  
除了回到宿舍之后，他会在锁上门后的下一秒，理所当然般的在自己嘴角轻吻。  
然后自己又是害羞着把他赶开，他就坏笑着真的逃开到了床上，趴下就睡。  
午餐的时候，不知是不是错觉，金钟国觉得好像看着他们的人更多了。  
“听说你现在到处说我们在交往？”  
金钟国被刘在石的问题惊得猛地吸了口气，米饭似乎顺着气进到了鼻子里。  
“擤……没、没有啊！是别人问我我才那么回答的！”金钟国掏出纸巾擤起鼻子来，看着刘在石的眼色叽叽咕咕的低声说，“哥不那么认为就算了……反正，反正我都已经跟别人那么说了……”  
“我又没说我不那么认为啊，也可以说在交往吧。”  
“啊……？啊啊？”金钟国脸皮薄的又脸红起来，他把纸巾展开了遮住自己半张脸，惊愕的看了看刘在石那张仍旧死板的脸。  
“……你难道嫌弃和我交往吗。”一本正经的逼问。  
金钟国的脑袋里嗡嗡的叫了起来，又不能不回答他的问题，只好咬紧牙关细着声音文文静静的回答。  
“不……不讨厌……而已，别自恋啊。”  
“不讨厌的话下午一起出去玩吧，你不是正好下午也没课吗。”  
金钟国咬紧了牙，刘在石还是瘫着脸，根本无法知道这个人是怎么做到一点都不害羞的。  
“……去啊，我们两个能去哪玩啊。”  
“游乐场。”  
“……”  
金钟国是再也看不下去刘在石那张脸了，至少此刻是很想揍他的。  
刘在石见金钟国黑着脸没有回答，手指在桌面上敲了敲，转身从裤口袋里拿出了什么扔在了金钟国面前：“喏，拿好了，弄丢了别怪我。”  
金钟国捡起桌上的纸片：乐天世界成人通票。  
“要回去打扮下的话就要快点了啊，我去停车场取车，校门口等你。”  
刘在石朝他微微勾起了嘴角，走到金钟国身旁伸出手揉乱了金钟国的头发就走远了，金钟国愣住，迟久没缓过神来。  
直到脸上的热度终于消退下去，金钟国转过身，没有看见刘在石走远的身影，稍稍松了口气，手指下意识的捏紧了那张票。  
“……真会乱来啊。”他挠了挠被刘在石揉乱的头发，乱糟糟的刘海下一双细长的眼睛紧张的快速眨动着。  
两个奔四的男人，最后，真的去了游乐场。  
也没有什么特别的对话，也没有挽着手，只是简单的并肩走着，聊的话多半都是学校里的事情，除了穿着的是各自的便装之外，和平时也差不了多少。  
“让你去打扮一下，怎么穿得这么黑啊，还以为你是什么搞恐怖袭击的呢。”刘在石忍不住吐槽了金钟国让人费解的黑色时尚，顺手扯了扯黑色卫衣的绳子。  
金钟国从刘在石手上把绳子抢了回来：“我还没说哥呢，又穿得像个蚂蚱一样，还穿紧身裤，以为自己多年轻啊，三十九了哦。”  
“你也不就比我小四岁吗，不也穿着紧身裤，还是打底用的，你是女生吗？”刘在石说着拍了拍金钟国的屁股，“外面还套条五分裤，你这穿的是什么啊。”  
“啧，不要拍我屁股啊，这里是公共场合。”金钟国不想理睬刘在石的嘚瑟，转头看向来来往往的人群，注意力马上就从刘在石身上分散开来。  
刘在石看了一眼不理自己的金钟国，又看了一眼金钟国望着的方向，噗的一声笑了出来。  
“……笑什么。”  
“想要那个长颈鹿头饰的话就直接说嘛，我给你买就是了。”  
“……啊？”金钟国装起了傻，脸上却又隐隐泛红，“谁想要那个了，带着多幼稚啊，我是看那些年轻人们带着好看而已……”  
“哦——”刘在石侧过身，稍稍拦住了金钟国，“不看我，看那些年轻人去了？”  
“哥有什么好看的啊。”金钟国推开了刘在石挡在自己面前的身体又要往前走去，刘在石一把抓住了金钟国的手腕，力气大得让金钟国都退了几步。  
刘在石把他一路拖到了路边的商铺里，没等金钟国开口训斥一声，挑起一个长颈鹿的头饰就往金钟国头上的帽子上戴了上去。  
“挺好看的啊……”刘在石歪了歪头，把金钟国的帽子抢了过来，直接把头饰戴在了他黄棕色的头发上，“嗯，这样更好。”  
“喂……！帽子！”金钟国不舒服的想拿开头上的头饰，刘在石又是抓住了他的手腕制止住了。  
“戴着吧，你头发正好也是金黄色的，正好适合。”刘在石皱起五官浮夸的笑了笑，用手指关节碰了碰金钟国的脸颊，“我买给你，你要戴着啊。”  
“等……为什么突然要我戴上这种东西啊！要戴也不要是长颈鹿吧！”金钟国挣开刘在石的手，摘下了头饰后的头发变得乱乱的，他也只是简单地揉顺了几下，“这里不是还有老虎的吗，为什么一定是长颈鹿……”  
“嗯，老虎啊……”刘在石马上又拿起旁边一个猫耳朵的头饰就要往金钟国头上戴上去。  
金钟国看清了刘在石手上拿着的东西后全力制止：“不要猫……为什么总想着给我戴这么可爱的东西啊！”  
“你就够了吧，你是不知道你戴着会多可爱啊，比老虎好多了！”  
“可、可爱……”金钟国一被夸奖脸上立刻就开始发烫，“可爱什么啊可爱！我都多大了总是可爱可爱的！”  
——还是戴上了。  
刘在石在金钟国的极力抵抗中拍了不少他戴猫耳朵的照片，心满意足的想要翻看相册的时候，手机正好没电的响了两声提示音后立刻黑屏关机了。  
金钟国在一旁幸灾乐祸：“让你说我用2G手机，智能机耗电不知道多快呢。”  
然而他忘了自己脑袋上还带着猫耳朵的事，一直就那样戴着猫耳和刘在石一起逛来逛去。  
“哦，是海盗船，”金钟国捅了捅刘在石，“玩吗？”  
转头看向刘在石时入眼的是刘在石苍白的脸。金钟国得逞的歪起嘴笑了，一把拉起刘在石，硬是把他塞进了排队的人群中。  
虽说金钟国到这个年纪也有点恐高，但总比不过刘在石恐高的程度。刘在石一下海盗船就双腿发软，干呕了一声倒在了金钟国身上，又被金钟国嫌弃的甩开了。  
“啊，在石哥！那里有那种转的飞碟！”趁刘在石还没反应过来，金钟国又抓起了刘在石的手，正式开始了对于猫耳朵的复仇行动。  
“飞椅怎么样，飞椅！在石哥？你怎么不走啊！”  
“等……国钟啊……”  
“在石哥我看到过山车了！陪我坐吧！”  
“等下……我想吐了……”  
“鬼屋也试试吧，在石哥！快点跟上啦你在干什么啊！”  
“……我说，你怎么也怕啊。”刘在石看着抓着自己手臂有些发抖的金钟国，注意力意外地被分散到手臂上金钟国手掌的温度上，忽然觉得鬼也不是那么可怕了。  
“我才不怕啊，只是被吓了一跳而已！你这哥真好笑……呜呀呀呀！”  
——失策了，金钟国一兴奋忘了自己也有些怕鬼。  
浑身肌肉的天不怕地不怕，就怕肌肉打不了鬼。  
后来两个人的零花钱都用在了力气锤上，原因是因为金钟国因为890分而嘚瑟的时候，刘在石一蓄力打出了902分，两个老男人无聊幼稚的力气对决就这么开始了，最后在零花钱所剩无几的时候由金钟国的928分结束了比赛。  
“热狗。”  
金钟国在一旁等了说是去买水的刘在石等了很久，结果他竟然拿了一根热狗过来。金钟国起初是拒绝的，在刘在石的缠人的口头征服和让人厌烦的脸部攻击下，金钟国屈服的咬起了自己为了管理身体而许久不吃的热狗。  
“……好久没看到哥笑得这么开心了。”金钟国嚼着热狗，含糊不清的边说边笑了起来。  
刘在石朝他挑了挑眉，叹了声气后在他身边坐下：“说什么呢，我一直都很开心啊，只是不表现出来而已。”  
“哦，一直？我倒没看出来。”  
刘在石转头看了一眼金钟国，无意间轻吐一声笑意，声音忽然放低了：“不让你看出来才能自然地勾引你嘛。”  
“勾……”金钟国的脸唰的红了起来，脑袋上的猫耳朵跟着身体的震动稍微晃了两下，“根本没有勾引过吧……太差劲了。”  
刘在石笑了笑，咂着嘴回味着吃完的热狗的味道，在沉默之中看着金钟国看入了迷。  
“别总看着我，找点事做啊。”金钟国不好意思的扭过了头，猫耳朵又在脑袋顶上动了几下。刘在石伸出手扶稳了猫耳，忍不住又笑着揪了一把金钟国有些发红的耳朵。  
“哎，难怪你这么受欢迎，老师同学都喜欢你。”  
“……嗯？突然说这个干嘛。”金钟国转回了头，扇开了刘在石捏着自己耳垂的手。  
刘在石坏笑着收回了手：“说你真的长得帅啊，难怪这么多人喜欢。”  
“……”金钟国忍着莫名想揍人的心情，手不知往哪放，开始摆弄头上的猫耳朵，“这就叫勾引吗，这种程度还是太弱了。”  
刘在石也不管金钟国满不满意，自己倒是很满意的又盯起了金钟国的侧脸。  
“好了，走吧。”金钟国被盯得不自在，一口咬下了剩下的热狗，拍拍手站了起来。  
“走？去哪啊。”  
金钟国转过身咧开嘴角对刘在石笑了：“跳楼机。”  
——还是去排队了。  
刘在石整个人挂在金钟国的后背上耍着赖，用尽了硬来的撒娇的来反抗跳楼机这种反人类的东西，金钟国装作什么都听不见，同归于尽的拖着刘在石排起了队。  
“我说啊……为什么要坐这些吓人的东西啊，干嘛没事找死啊……”  
“说什么呢，很好玩的啊。”金钟国被刘在石的重量压得已经有点累了，“……不下来吗，我要累死了。”  
“不下来，你一定要拖我上去的话我死都不下来，你就这么上去吧。”刘在石说着把勒着金钟国脖子的手收紧，重心放在了金钟国背上，金钟国被压得长长的叹了声气。  
“……就这么怕吗？”  
说实话，金钟国也不太喜欢高的地方，但用高处来折磨刘在石的话好像又没有那么讨厌了。  
“我可能这辈子都和高处无缘了……以后结婚也绝对不在那种酒店高楼，要在海边……”刘在石有气无力的开始胡说起来。  
“说结婚什么的还早了吧，那么怕高去盆地结婚吧……”金钟国也跟着没力气的回答他，说到一半话停了停，“……再说了，哥和谁去结婚啊。”  
刘在石微微眯起了眼睛，在金钟国后背上蹭了蹭脑袋，头发有些被蹭乱，眼镜腿也跟着晃了晃。  
“……还能和谁，和你。”  
好强的直球……  
金钟国又是不争气的脸上一热，摇了摇身体要把刘在石甩了下去。  
“所以给我下去啊……别人都看着呢……”  
“小气，让我再抱一会又怎样啊，”刘在石死死抱住金钟国的肩膀，转了转脑袋，鼻尖碰上他后颈上的皮肤，“嗯——好香。”  
“你这真的干脆就是体香了啊，怎么都洗不掉。”刘在石皱了皱眉，没想到在深秋他身上还是留着淡淡的香皂味，“我会嫉妒啦，你都不知道，李光洙那家伙每次都像只鬣狗一样往你身上闻……”  
“……哥你现在也是一样啊。”金钟国只感觉到自己耳朵也开始发烫，胸腔里的器官像要被煮熟了一样跟着沸腾着狂躁的跳动起来。  
“有什么一样了，他和我有本质的区别啊。”刘在石又嗅了嗅他颈间的清香味，在大庭广众下偷亲了一口金钟国光滑的后颈，“那小子没本事追你，本质的区别。”  
“……”  
脸上，热得像火山喷发啊。  
说是擅长勾引，原来还真有手段啊。  
“在、在石哥……放开吧，我不带你坐了。”金钟国极小声的拜托了刘在石。  
“——嗯，听不清。”刘在石在背后咯咯笑了起来。  
“别装傻啊，让哥放开……不坐了还不行吗。”  
——输了。  
天色暗下来的时候，两个人才有了回家的想法。原路返回的途中，金钟国又看见了来时买猫耳朵的那个商铺，便悄声扯住了刘在石的衣服。  
“怎么了，还要干什么吗。”  
金钟国憋了许久才说出口：“那个……给哥也买一个……耳朵。”  
刘在石脑袋有暂时的当机，在反应过来是金钟国要给自己买礼物的时候，自动在大脑里放起了烟花。  
“……好啊，你给我选一个吧。”  
金钟国点点头，揉了揉自己发热的脸，看着购物架上的耳朵们有些发愁。  
“……熊怎么样？”金钟国拿起了棕色的小熊耳朵，“又小又可爱的，挺适合哥啊。”  
刘在石暂时无法思考的点了点头：“听你的。”  
金钟国不爽的皱了皱眉，自己好不容易夸他一次可爱，竟然一点反应也没有。快速的用仅剩的零花钱结了账后，金钟国亲自给刘在石戴上了耳朵。  
“……国钟啊。”  
调整好耳朵的角度，金钟国放下了手，视线正好停在了刘在石脸上。  
……原来这哥也是很会脸红的啊。  
什么吗，不是很可爱吗。  
金钟国的内心才自言自语到了一半，刘在石伸出手就扶住了自己的肩膀，金钟国一看这姿势不对，本能的抬手摁住了刘在石要亲过来的脸。  
“干什么啊——！要发疯也别在这里疯啊！”  
关于那次游乐园的回忆的最后，刘在石死缠着金钟国抢了他的2G手机，说要拍一张自己正在亲他的脸的照片。  
最后在金钟国的激烈反抗下，在2G手机里留下了20多张虚晃过去的熊与猫的影子。

#9.  
“哥？钟国哥？”  
“……”  
“钟国哥？”  
金钟国忽然惊醒过来，放开了拖着下巴的手，转头看到了身边站着的男学生。  
“钟国哥你还好吧……感觉这几天总是在发呆啊。”  
金钟国朝他摆摆手，勉强笑了笑：“没事，我还用你们担心吗。怎么了，有什么问题吗。”  
男学生还是面露担心的点点头，把作业放在了金钟国眼前。  
把各种从句的区别全都一一讲解了后，学生终于是明白了，金钟国松了口气，又准备趴在讲台上。  
“啊，又要趴着发呆吗，这节晚自习一直在这样。”  
正要趴下的动作一顿，金钟国直起身子伸了个懒腰，抱歉的朝他笑了笑。  
“啊，对了，仁哲啊，问你件事，”金钟国勾了勾手指，让他凑近自己，尽量放低了声音悄声问道，“那个，‘腐女’是什么意思啊。”  
卓仁哲猛地直起身怔了怔，又环视了一圈教室，脸色忽然变得不太正常。  
他又低下头来：“虽然不知道哥是怎么知道这个词的，但哥可以问一下金美娜，那个女的比较了解这方面的事。”  
“哦……你帮我叫一下，我在办公室等她。”  
那是金钟国在搜索“怎么和同性的恋人相处”的时候搜索到的单词，“腐女”，似乎是指的某一类人，大概是支持同志的人群吧，似乎还懂很多关于这方面的事。  
……这段时间，脑子里真的光想着刘在石了。  
金钟国脸上又开始发热，他本来也不想问学生的，但是现在他已经无路可退了。  
“老师找我有事吗？”金美娜很快就出现在了办公室里，金钟国首先是绅士的笑了笑，又拍拍身旁的空位让她坐下。  
“不用紧张，我是来找你了解一些和学习无关的事的，”金钟国看着金美娜有些紧张的发抖，先是安慰了几句，然后朝她转过了身体，“美娜直接叫我哥哥也行，班里的孩子们都这么叫我的。”  
“啊，好的……”金美娜还是很紧张的攥着手，金钟国也没办法，又不能拍拍头让她安心之类的，那可能会被当做怪叔叔的吧。  
“那个，我就想问一下啊……”金钟国单刀直入的提出了问题，也是很紧张的抠着自己的指甲，“……‘腐女’是什么意思啊？”  
“……诶？”  
于是，各种方面来说都很奇怪的对话过后，金钟国被迫说出了自己在和刘在石交往的事情，早退了晚自习，回到宿舍里飞快的打开了笔记本，从来没有这么熟练过的开机、打开软件、插上耳机，看到了金美娜发过来的文件。  
【欧美叔 很优秀的胸和屁股♡.avi】，金钟国光是看到标题就有些不敢点进去。然而刘在石晚上一般都不在学校睡，是个大好时机，金钟国一咬牙一闭眼就把文件下了下来，毫不犹豫的点了播放键。  
……  
亲吻、拥抱、撞击。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！  
……  
金钟国猛地把头从装满冷水的盥洗池里拔了出来，完全湿了的头发上掉下来了水珠划在脸上，然而脸上还是烫的要命。  
看到真人示范的时候，比起快意果然还是羞耻感更多啊……  
现在他的脑袋里几乎全是那位全身都很优秀的男演员低沉的呻吟和喘息声在绕来绕去，金钟国甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，想着干脆把澡也洗了也清醒一点，就一件件的脱起了衣服。  
“喂你怎么在看Gay片啊。”  
门哐当一声被打开，金钟国来不及把内裤再穿上，所有动作甚至表情都愣住的朝着刘在石看过去。  
……啊，我刚刚是不是忘了关电脑了。  
但比起那件事情，明显是自己现在正一丝不挂的站在刘在石面前的事情更重要。  
“你不是晚上不来的吗——！！！”  
“我今天……”  
刘在石话还没说完，就那样看着金钟国的脸飞快的红了起来，也不知道金钟国在震惊之中到底想了些什么，把手上的内裤直接丢了过来。  
CK的。  
“出去啊——！干嘛不敲门就进来啊！”  
灰色的内裤飞舞着十环完美的掉在了刘在石脸上，刘在石也被金钟国这样子吓得不轻，再加上没有预想到的内裤攻击，身体一闪就又巨响一声关上了门。  
刘在石把脸上的内裤摘了下来，面无表情的看着手上的内裤呆了很久，耳朵有些隐隐的发烫。  
没办法，刘在石很温柔的哒哒敲起了门。  
“国钟啊……把内裤拿进去……”  
脑袋混乱的冲澡完毕，金钟国想了一会，把腰上的浴巾解开，重新用浴巾严严实实的裹住了全身，才慢慢把门开了条缝。  
“出来啊，怕我吃了你吗。”刘在石的声音冷不防的从视觉死角里传来，“赶快把你的电脑关了，一直在播呢，你竟然就这么开着，是故意想让我看到吗。”  
“……什么故意啊，不小心，呃……就是不小心忘了关了。”金钟国结结巴巴的解释了，慢吞吞的裹着自己走了出来。  
又是那股味道，刘在石忽然觉得身体软了下来，不禁吸吸鼻子使劲闻了闻金钟国出浴的清香味。  
金钟国脸上又是一热：“闻什么呢，声音还那么大，故意想让我听到的吗。”  
“好闻啊，所以就闻了，不想让我闻到就别再用那个香皂了啊。”刘在石躺在了床上，翘起了二郎腿，一副“你能怎样”的语气。金钟国强忍住了要揍他的欲望，坐回了自己床上，关掉了男人们还在勤奋的耕耘着的视频。  
“没用了，用的是在石哥送的那个，”金钟国不记得自己是第几次闻自己身上的味道，“还有味道吗？我应该洗干净了啊？”  
刘在石翻个身，侧躺着托起了头，视线直勾勾的看着到处嗅着自己身上味道的金钟国，微微打开的浴巾里隐隐若现的露出他蜜色的皮肤和饱满结实的肌肉线条，喉结上下动了动。  
“没办法了，那就是洗不掉啊，那就真的成体香了。”刘在石咂咂嘴坐了起来，“我也去洗澡，你别瞒着我看那种片子啊。”  
“谁会看啊！又不是我想看！”  
刘在石没有理会金钟国的话，自顾自的哼起歌，关上了浴室门。  
“……因为谁我才看的啊。”金钟国自言自语的轻声念叨，赌气的关上了电脑。  
刘在石洗完出来的时候故意没有裹浴巾，是想要吓金钟国，他莫名的很想再看到金钟国恼羞成怒的样子，但宿舍里的灯已经灭了，金钟国侧躺在床上，似乎已经睡了。  
“……没事装睡干嘛。”刘在石无奈，走到门口又开了灯，金钟国果然马上就坐了起来。  
“啊——怎么发现我是装睡的……啊啊啊啊！！！”  
刘在石终于心满意足的笑了出来，赤裸着身体大大咧咧的走过去，硬是要用蛮力去扳开金钟国遮着双眼的两只手。  
“害羞什么啊，不是第一次见面的时候你都看过了吗，你看看嘛，我肌肉有没有变得更多啊，是不是和你差不多壮了，摸一摸也行啊。”  
“你个变态！不要让我看啊，我一点都不感兴趣——”  
“哦，只对片子里的男主角感兴趣？你面前不就有一个现成的男朋友吗，还看什么片啊，金国钟？你倒是看看我吗？”  
“什么男朋友啊！我并不那么想啊，给我滚开啊！”  
金钟国想要推开刘在石，自然而然的松开了手，瞬间刘在石精壮的赤身裸体完整的展露在了眼前。  
金钟国一时语塞，身体一颤，视线瞬间集中在了刘在石白皙的身体上。还淌着水、冒着热气，一点都不比自己差的肌肉，强壮的肱二头肌、丰满的胸肌和扎实的六块腹肌，还有胯间安静的吊着的……  
金钟国喉咙里的咕噜声在下一秒听进了刘在石的耳朵里。  
“啊……不是的……”金钟国慌张的看向刘在石，但感觉说什么辩解的话都会显得很无力。  
刘在石忍不住勾起一个忍得有些扭曲的笑，双膝落在了金钟国的床上，身体直接朝金钟国身上爬了过去：“不是很喜欢吗，看着还吞口水了，也让我再看一次吗，你身材比我的好多了，害什么羞啊。”  
“我不是那个意思啊！我都说了，我还没准备好——”  
刘在石完全不顾金钟国的踢打，直径扑上去压住了金钟国的身体。  
“看一下而已，和你准备不准备有什么关系啊，小气鬼。”  
金钟国翻来覆去好几次才把刘在石压制住，喘着粗气的和刘在石镜片下的双眼对视的瞬间，似乎双方都是脑袋里什么东西一闪，目光越来越暧昧的贴近，泛红的脸颊上被互相的喘息熏的更是发热。  
“……真的，要做吗。”金钟国又是吞了口口水，耳朵里已经是耳鸣在嗡嗡作响，他撑起手臂看向身下也是轻喘着气的刘在石，耳根也开始微微发热。  
刘在石用余光看了一眼旁边的窄桌上已经关掉了的电脑，抬起手划过金钟国窄细的腰间，轻轻勾起了嘴角。  
“疼的话别怪我。”  
“……还不知道该疼的是谁呢。”

#10.  
就算是发生了那样不可告人的事，刘在石还是一样的吊儿郎当着，平日里并没有什么不同。  
不一样的是刘在石晚上开始在学校宿舍里睡了。金钟国想都不用想就知道刘在石只是冲着自己的身体安排了寄宿，都这把年纪了还真看不出来是个老色狼。  
金钟国到不是很介意刘在石总是对自己动手动脚，只是很介意每天早上醒来之后发现自己和另一个男人挤在一张床上很难受。  
然后还有一点……  
这个关系明明是刘在石开始的，那个大哥却一句“喜欢”之类的告白都没说过。  
话说回来，金钟国不得不佩服腐女的眼力，金美娜是如何看出来自己是下面那个的，金钟国到现在也不知道。  
然后两个人在交往的事又是如何在学校里传开的，他也不清楚是怎么回事。  
“好了，那今天就讲到这里，作业和之前一样，往后写两页。”金钟国合上了教科书，从讲台上往下望了一眼，“美娜到我办公室里来一下。”  
金美娜身旁的几个学生跟着金美娜一起吓了一跳，又同时看向了金美娜，往她身上戳了戳。  
“你这家伙怎么回事啊，能和钟国哥走得那么近！”  
金美娜抿起嘴笑了：“我可是很被钟国哥哥信任的。”  
“钟国哥哥——有什么事吗！”  
在金钟国办公桌前的两个人同时回过头看向进门的金美娜，刘在石正把金钟国按在椅背上，面相凶恶的瞪了过来。  
“啊……美娜啊……”  
金美娜浑身一抖，转头避开刘在石似乎要把自己吃了的眼神：“那、那我先出去了！你们先忙！”  
门又被关上，金钟国推了推刘在石，但刘在石似乎没有放开自己的想法。  
“干什么啊，你这样会吓着我的学生的，快松开……”  
被金钟国提起“学生”两个字，刘在石的脸更黑了，也不管办公室里还有其他老师，双手猛摁金钟国的肩膀，低下身子凑近了金钟国的脸。  
“学——生——？你还真把他们当学生啊。”刘在石看金钟国还是那副无所谓的表情，本来就因为正在气头上，刘在石一下子火更大了，“除了李光洙你知道还有多少人盯着你的屁股看么，就不能对学生们稍——微不友善一点吗，你现在不要那么随便好吗！”  
“我的屁股怎么了、屁股怎么了嘛！哥不是也天天盯着我的屁股看啊！”金钟国恼羞成怒的一把推开刘在石的手，“哥你也是，每天生什么气啊，一没事就找我的茬，学生老师们都看着啊，哥你不丢脸吗！”  
刘在石不放弃的又是抓住了金钟国的手腕，压低了身体，嘴唇轻轻蹭上金钟国的嘴角，压低了声音。  
“——我这是占有欲，怎么会丢脸呢。”  
“占有欲……哦……”金钟国一时缓不过神来的愣愣的重复刘在石的话。  
……啊？  
刘在石直起了身体，达到目的的看着金钟国的脸蹭的红了起来，强忍着得逞的笑意紧紧抿住了嘴唇。  
“你、你、哥……你？哥……？”金钟国每次一害羞就结巴的说不好话，于是一脚踢上刘在石的腿，“……在干什么啊！给我回去！不要再来了！”  
——就像这样，每天每天的反复骚扰自己，每次都是暧昧的擦边球，反而不像确定关系前那么直接有力了。  
金钟国也反省过，为什么不主动向刘在石说那句话，就四个音哪来的那么困难。  
在金美娜的鼓励下金钟国还是鼓起勇气厚着脸皮去了——就在午饭后，刘在石站起身准备去收拾餐盘的时候。  
“哥……那个……”金钟国一咬牙喊住了刘在石，“我、我喜欢哥……！”  
就这样好不容易鼓起勇气对刘在石说出那句话之后，金钟国却看见刘在石并没有什么表情波动，板着脸看着自己脸红透的样子，明明记得不能轻易撤开视线，却还是害羞的没办法继续和他对视下去。  
“哦，等会再说，我先去放盘子。”  
——诶？  
“等……等一下，在石哥？”金钟国在座位上完全愣住了。  
金钟国还不算特别了解刘在石的性格。其实就在金钟国告白的瞬间，刘在石大脑空了一下，然后几千个小矮人从四面八方掉了进来，一同吹着号角打着鼓，大脑内一片欢腾的演奏着激昂的婚礼进行曲。  
但无奈刘在石是天生的不太会表达，还有些面瘫，除了自己拍着胸脯能够保证“我的勾引技术还是很不错的”之外，他根本不知道如何回应金钟国。  
等刘在石收拾完，两个人走出食堂，还在回到宿舍的路上，金钟国心里痒痒的，没能忍住又牵起刘在石的手说了一遍。  
“我是真的，挺喜欢哥的……”  
金钟国觉得刘在石如果再不回应的话，自己心脏扑通扑通的声音都要把自己轰得失聪了。  
刘在石被金钟国抓住的手抽了抽，正在想着历史课内容的大脑忽然按下暂停键，几百台直升机轰炸机伴随着尖锐的引擎声非法入境，在脑袋里投下了成千上万发炸弹。  
“所以……至、至少对我也……说点什么吧……”金钟国脸上烫的不行，手上却不敢放松的抓紧了刘在石的手。  
刘在石的脸瘫着把手抽了回来：“啊，是啊，就这样吧。”  
——自己都不知道自己在说什么啊！  
刘在石在内心祈祷着金钟国别再发这种疯了，要不然两个人都会受不了。然而金钟国就像被什么坏人洗脑了一样，一整天找着空隙就通红着脸结结巴巴的说喜欢自己。  
刘在石的想法对了，就是金美娜一直在金钟国耳边说“刘老师就是傲娇，只要一直说的话肯定会有回应的”，然后金钟国就听信的不停地在刘在石耳边轰炸这句话，再多来两天的话刘在石不能保证自己思路清晰的大脑会被小矮人们和战斗机们塞满。  
——像是告白这种事，怎么能这么轻易的说出口啊。  
刘在石的观念还是很传统的，至少不会像金钟国一样在食堂里就能做好心理准备告白。  
话都说到这了，他怎么可能不喜欢金钟国，也怎么都不可能会选择不回应他。  
金钟国在周末的时候忽然接到了刘在石的邀请，也是第一次去到了刘在石在首尔的独居房。刘在石每天晚上基本不在学校宿舍，原因就是他每晚都会住在这个房子里。  
刘在石在金钟国看色情片的那个晚上回学校完全是个意外，是这栋公寓忽然停电，没有热水的原因，刘在石才没有办法的回学校宿舍洗澡。  
金钟国摁了两三次门铃，却没人来开门。他整理好了头发和脑袋顶上带着的东西，翻整齐了自己借来的正装衬衫的领口，清了清嗓子，明明是虔诚的佛教信徒却下意识的在躁动不停的胸口上画了个十字，轻轻摁下门把手，门果然没锁。  
他本来还担心自己穿着正装过来会不会太夸张了，但刘在石的准备显然比自己更要夸张。  
从门口开始就是一颗心形蜡烛放在玄关，蜡烛柱身上贴着一个便利贴。金钟国迎着火光眯起了眼睛，才看清那张便利贴上熟悉的工整的字迹。  
——换上鞋吧。  
连个句号或者爱心也没有。金钟国微微叹了口气，却没注意到自己的嘴角有轻微的上扬。  
“我进来了——”  
没有人回答，金钟国的心跳频率却一路攀升，这么豪华的event他还是第一次见。  
整个屋子都有些昏暗，灯似乎是特地换上了橘黄色的灯泡，把房间映得暖暖的，整齐的屋内四处摆着一两朵玫瑰。客厅里立着一个圆桌，桌上不出意外的摆着两个高脚玻璃杯和一瓶红酒，可能是没时间准备烛台，代替烛台在桌上放了个烛台长相的台灯。  
金钟国走近了桌子旁，拉开椅子轻手轻脚的坐下，耳根在惊讶中又害羞得发热。他把手放上了桌子，手指互相不安的抠着指甲，目光四处游走了一番，却迟迟没看到男主角登场。  
什么啊……把人弄得这么害羞……  
他记得自己原本并不喜欢这种夸张又太具表面性的表白方式，但还真是要到自己成为主人公的时候才知道，其实自己还是很吃这一套的。  
金钟国放松紧张的深呼吸一口，放低的视线落在了桌面上，他这才发现对面的座位上面对自己立着一台手机。  
在他注意到那台手机的时候，手机屏幕忽然亮了起来，像是LED显示屏一样划过一行字。  
——国钟啊。  
“诶……诶？”他吓一跳的朝着手机打了个招呼，心脏焦躁的在胸腔里狂跳。  
——我喜欢你。  
“——！”  
金钟国愣在了位置上，一瞬间说不出话来，如此具有爆发性的告白方式直戳他的靶心，脸上腾的红了起来，他惊吓的捂住了嘴，目光却不肯离开屏幕。  
接着从屏幕上划过一大串重复着的那句话，连个空格都不打。  
——我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你——  
“啊啊啊！——刘在石！给我出来！”  
金钟国捂着眼睛手忙脚乱的从座位上逃开，殊不知那强烈的一连串告白其实是刘在石并非出于本意的手机障碍。  
“喂……你在干什么呢。”刘在石放弃的收起了另一台用来控制的手机，叹了口气的从房间里走了出来，自己也害臊的咳了两声，把还在疯狂飚着“我喜欢你”的手机显示屏朝下的盖在了桌面上。  
金钟国喘了口气，把手放了下来，又察觉到了什么重要的事，双手颤抖着克制着自己不要把脑袋上的东西摘下来。  
——刘在石定睛看清楚金钟国脑袋上的东西后彻底愣住了。  
“你……”  
金钟国咳了咳，逃避的扭开了头：“怎、怎么了，我戴着这个过来……你不喜欢吗……？”  
——那个在游乐场里买的猫耳头饰。  
刘在石张开嘴愣了愣，飞快的跑回了房间里，又戴着那个金钟国给买的熊耳朵飞快的跑了出来。  
“……这样、你就不那么害羞了吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
——我这是在干什么啊！  
刘在石大脑昏昏沉沉的，在看到金钟国准备的惊喜后，自己该说的台词基本上忘得一干二净，头上戴着的熊耳朵也没戴稳的一晃一晃。  
“……哥？”金钟国的声音让刘在石清醒了几分。  
刘在石一咬牙，打算直接快进到最后一步，大步靠近了金钟国，像是个要上战场的战士一般在金钟国身前猛地单膝跪地。  
“等……在石哥？！你在干什么啊！”虽然都料到刘在石会告白，但没想到会是比告白更过分的那种，金钟国一下子慌了手脚，但左手却很自觉的朝刘在石抬了起来。  
刘在石的熊耳朵已经激动得掉在了地上，他抬头看向金钟国已经稍微抬起的左手，轻轻抬手握住了金钟国厚实的手掌。  
喂……不会吧，真的是求婚啊……？！  
金钟国紧张的左手不断地颤抖，甚至不敢继续看下去的闭上了眼，手指上却没有被戴上什么东西的感觉，而是刘在石熟悉的嘴唇的温度悄然落在手背上。  
“……哥？”金钟国微微睁开了眼，看向身下跪着的刘在石。  
刘在石紧抿着嘴唇，白皙的脸在橘黄的灯光里微微泛红：“国钟啊，我现在……还没有能力向你求婚……”  
“不，等等，为什么哥要求婚啊，我没期待那个……”  
“告白，就是要到这一步吧。”刘在石打断了金钟国的话，正色着皱着眉，红着脸说了些在金钟国听来很不切实际的话，“……难道你真的希望我在食堂里这样做吗。”  
“啊……不、不是……”  
——很奇怪的，心跳竟然在慢慢平稳下来。  
在想着“原来他也是可以值得依靠的男人”的瞬间，体温不由自主的稍稍上升了。  
——很帅啊。  
金钟国忽然觉得嗓子有些发干：“没关系的……”  
刘在石慢慢站起了身，强忍着从未有过的羞耻到了极点的感觉，直视金钟国在灯光里闪烁着微微水光的双眼，心脏忽然噗通一声巨响。  
“国钟啊，但我还是要说，”刘在石的话忽然卡住，那句酝酿了几天的话，再怎么重复的练习，到了实践的时候果然还是会踌躇，“……就是那个。”  
金钟国有些不敢看刘在石认真的表情，手指因为羞耻感而掐进了手掌心的皮肤里。  
“……哪、个？”  
“……”  
刘在石看着金钟国越是期待的脸，越是畏惧起来。  
他捧住了金钟国的脸，只是出于不想再让他露出这样的神情，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
——还是没说啊。  
金钟国无奈的阖上了眼睛，回应着刘在石，伸手抱住了刘在石的腰。  
——这哥，比我还脸皮薄啊。  
逐渐的，整个房间里只剩下了暧昧的喘息和低吟声。  
“……国钟啊，”他的声音压在金钟国的身上，又摩挲着金钟国发烫的耳际，金钟国身上那股连香水都难以掩盖的清香味漫入鼻尖，他的大脑忽的一阵蜂鸣，粗重的喘息尽数撒在金钟国的耳廓里，一阵酥痒，“我爱你……”  
金钟国的身体一紧，从喉间发出一阵破碎的低吟声，在快感和被告白的冲击里扬起了脑袋，浅棕色的发丝散乱在刘在石的床上。  
——还有，他还是个容易在快感里变得直率的让人不省心的哥哥……啊，是恋人。  
“我也是……”他伸手抱紧了刘在石的腰，在冲击里渐渐地意识变得模糊。

#11.  
“……寒假去LA？哥去LA干吗？”李光洙不安的停下了手上还在打字的动作，愣住了的看向正坐在自己床上揉着腰的金钟国。  
金钟国被这个问题问得面红耳赤的，迟久没有回答。  
“哥……？”  
金钟国咬紧了牙：“跟、跟在石哥过去见见朋友，顺便了解一下……”  
“……了解一下同性怎么扯证吗。”  
金钟国的脸烧得更红了。  
从那天开始李光洙就重新投入自己的朋友们的怀抱里了，乖乖做个失恋过后悲伤的孩子。  
宋仲基对于这件没开始就结束了的争夺战是这么评价的：近水楼台先得月。  
刘在石就连那些都想好了，如果三年后两个人还在交往的话，就去LA办了结婚手续，然后在釜山或者济州岛的海边办结婚典礼，就像他曾经说的那样。  
“为什么我不觉得我们撑得过三年呢……”金钟国对这个话题仍然持怀疑态度。  
刘在石自信满满的笑了，拍了拍金钟国的肩膀：“就你还逃得了吗，三年对我来说小事一桩。”  
“……吹，继续吹。”金钟国不当回事的笑了笑，趴回床上继续看书研究语法。  
刘在石见金钟国又是这样不听自己说话，俯下身子轻轻压在了金钟国身上，手指逐渐攀上金钟国的腰：“我可不是在吹啊，再不听我说话你就走着瞧吧。”  
金钟国浑身一颤，翻过身来猛地扇开了刘在石的手。  
“不教课了吗！问你是不是不教课了啊，别管我，去做点课件吧——”  
刘在石摁住金钟国乱动的手，坐在了金钟国身上：“我和你这种老师不一样，我的知识早就装在脑子里了。”  
“至、至少要熟悉下教材吧……”金钟国的声音渐渐变小，渐渐开始在刘在石的身下挣扎。  
刘在石笑着摇了摇头：“我是第三次教初中了，会不熟悉教材吗。现在宿舍里有比起教材更重要的事啊……”  
“什么更重要，你可是教师啊。总想着这些淫荡的事，根本就是变态了……”金钟国故意不看向刘在石的转过了头，“就算是要那样……”  
“不想要吗？”  
金钟国眼珠转了转，瞥了一眼身上的刘在石：“就是……让我在上面一次的话……”  
“……还以为是什么呢，”刘在石放心的呼出一口气，“小事而已，随你喜欢吧。”  
就冲这两句话，金钟国忽然觉得好像自己能撑过三年了。  
“啊，还有，以后周末来我家住吧，你也不用每周跑那么远回安养了。”  
“可以啊……但有我的房间吗？”金钟国话刚出口就知道刘在石在想些什么了，抬起膝盖就敲在了刘在石屁股上，“你这哥真是……我不是那么随便的人啊，别总打那种主意。”  
刘在石揉了揉被强力撞击的屁股，不以为然：“我觉得很好啊，要不每天晚上我们都回去吧，这里床真的太窄了，上次你坐在我身上都差点掉下去。”  
“闭嘴啊——那种事不要回忆啊！”  
“啊，不好意思……我还以为你很喜欢来着。”他又是笑了笑，那样笑得满脸褶子的样子在金钟国看来是越来越流氓了。刘在石长叹口气，低下了身子趴在金钟国身上，偏过脑袋习惯般的对着金钟国的脖子咬了一口。  
“痛……要咬就轻点咬啊，跟你说过多少次了……”金钟国疼的吸了口气，双手拉住了刘在石的皮带，一点点的解开。  
“你帮我练个超能力出来吧，只有和我在一起的时候才会身上有这种味道，在公共场合就消失。”  
金钟国不禁失笑，逐渐拉下了刘在石的裤子：“那还真是超能力啊……我自己身上的味道我怎么管得住啊。”  
刘在石吻了吻金钟国脖颈上的浅痣，转过头来封住了金钟国的嘴，手上也在金钟国的裤腰带上忙碌起来。  
金钟国身上从一开始就一直没有消散过的清香味如数漫入鼻尖，他像个吸毒者般不断地汲取着那样让人着迷的味道。  
“……真的，好想和你结婚啊。”  
金钟国微微昂起头，看到了刘在石不常见的面色泛红的模样，手指逐渐褪下了他身下最后的遮蔽物，被他轻喘着气的突然告白这一击击得视线有瞬间的模糊。  
“看哥还算可爱的份上……就不跟哥计较以前哥做过的坏事了。”  
刘在石轻笑一声，用指头搔了搔金钟国的下颚：“论可爱还是比不过你。”

-end-


End file.
